1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cases for storing sound recording media and, more particularly, to cases especially adapted for storing compact discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current cases for compact discs (CD's) generally require two hands for opening the case and removing the CD. When a person is driving a motor vehicle, one cannot safely or conveniently remove a CD from a case which requires the use of two hands. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided which enabled the driver of a motor vehicle to remove a CD from its case without using two hands. Current CD cases generally include a container portion and a hinged lid that covers the container portion. The hinged lid is lifted to expose the CD and permits its removal from the case. CD cases generally include plastic lids and hinges, and, unfortunately, the plastic hinges often have a tendency to break during use. In this respect, it would be desirable if a compact disc case were provided which does not include a hinged lid.
In order to lift a hinged lid, a clearance must be provided above the hinged lid. The necessary clearance must be at least several times the height of the CD case when the lid is closed. In certain environments, however, such an extensive clearance above the CD is not readily available. In this respect, it would be desirable if a compact disc case were provided which does not require a clearance space above the CD case in order to gain access to the CD.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to cases for CD's, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,613,044; 4,736,840; 4,998,618; 5,168,991; and 5,205,405. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,044 discloses a compact disc case which includes a lid that is lifted above a lower container portion to gain access to the CD.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,840 discloses a protective holder for a compact disc which retains a CD by a frictional pinch fit on the CD. A disadvantage of using this device is that repetitive frictional pinching of the CD may cause premature wear or damage to the CD. In this respect, it would be desirable if a compact disc case were provided which does not retain the CD by frictionally pinching the CD.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,618 discloses a storage case for CD's which is used for storing a plurality of CD's. Each CD is stored on its own individual tray that pivots around a spindle located in a corner of the case. The edges of each tray appear to be flush with each other. As a consequence, it may be difficult for a specific tray and CD to be selected. Moreover, each CD is completely surrounded on its circumference by a portion of the tray which holds it. As a result, to remove a CD from a tray, two hands need to be used. One hand lifts the CD upward, and the other hand pulls the CD out of the tray. In this respect, it would be desirable if a compact disc case were provided which employs a tray that does not completely surround the circumference of the retained CD.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,991 discloses a compact disc package with a moveable carrier which includes two pivoted covers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,405 discloses a compact disc holder and package therefor. A tray in longitudinally telescopic within the holder. A disadvantage of this device is that the tray may be pulled out too far and be separated from the holder. In this respect, it would be desirable if a compact disc case were provided which included a device that prevented a tray that holds the CD from being completely separated from the case.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use cases for compact discs, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a compact disc case which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) enables the driver of a motor vehicle to remove a CD from its case without using two hands; (2) does not include a hinged lid; (3) does not require a clearance space above the CD case in order to gain access to the CD; (4) does not retain the CD by frictionally pinching the CD; (5) employs a tray that does not completely surround the circumference of the retained CD; and (6) prevents a tray that holds the CD from being completely separated from the case. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique compact disc case of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.